Going home
by kagome4t661
Summary: when father Juliano falls ill, robin is called to go over and help cure him. She brings amon along for extra protection. What secrets does amon discover about robin? How well does Amon really know hos partner read and find out!
1. Ring

RING

**RING! RING!** "Hello?" "Robin!!" Robin sena looked up from her paperwork that she was doing to look at he chef who was calling her. "The phone is for you" Suddenly as if someone had said "your going to die robin" everyone looked up in astonishment. Robin calmly walked up to the phone and said "Hello?" "Madre Maria? (Mother Mary?) Qualcuno di sbagliato?(Whats wrong?) Come è venuto a trovare il numero?(how did you get this number?) CHE COSA! (WHAT!!) Oh caro... (Oh dear)... I capire vi si arriva appena posso. (I will arrive there as soon as possible) Grazie. (Thank you).

Robin put down the phone. She face was as white as a sheet, and her eyes were close to tears. Finally after a short period of silence Doujima said "And what may I ask was that all about?" Robin smiled and said Well that was one of the Nuns in Italy. Mother Mary. She said that Father Juliano as taken ill. And that I need to go to Italy to help cure him." "And what language was that conversation in?" Michael asked " Italian" Robin stated. Suddenly Amon popped up and said, "You speak Italian?" "Yes, I do".

Then Zizen walked into the room, and said "Robin and Amon I'd liked to talk to you for a minute." They both walked in union into his office.

He sat down in his chair and said, "So my dear friend Juliano is ill?"

"Yes im sorry to say" Robin replied. "Well I would be very happy to let you go back to Italy to help him." Robin's face broke out into a smile and said with much enthusiasm "thank you very much sir!" Zizen smiled then said "Don't mention it, you may go now" Robin turned to leave and went out the door.

"Amon I want you to accompany her" "why?" "Because there may still be witches out to hunt for her. I want you to keep a close eye on her while your their… besides everyone deserves a little break once and a while."

"thanks you sir" Amon turned and walked out the door.

Hope you enjoyed my first chapter!


	2. packing

Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Hope you like!

Robin came out smiling like she just won the lottery (okay maybe not that much but she was still pretty happy!) She saw her Co-workers and wiped the smile off her face, she was still not used to them asking questions. She sat down and started filling out some paper work of an earlier case.

When Amon came up to her, he just stood there and watched her work. After a little while, he spoke and said "Robin…. I need you to go home and pack, Zizen got us a flight

To Italy tomorrow, so go now."

If Robin wasn't happy then, she was certainly happy now. Thought she did not show her emotions, she was quiet good at that. She simply got up and said, "Yes thank you"

She walked out of the office ignoring Doujima's constant questions like "what? Your going were? Can I come?"

When she got home, she went to her room. She pulled out a few clothes, and put them in the suitcase she had pulled out from her bed. She then went to her closet and pulled back all of the clothes that hung there. Way in the back was a gown, not just any gown, a white

Church gown that she had brought to Japan from Italy. She only wore it when she went to church services in Italy, she did not feel right leaving it behind, so she brought with her.

She folded it carefully into her suitcase. Then closed it. She then put it by the door, so went she left, she could grab it and go. It was then 7 o'clock, so she made a quick supper, then took a shower and went to bed early.

The next day

Robin woke up at 5 in the morning her flight was not till eight, but Amon would not be picking her up till 7. So she got up, had a shower, and then made herself a cup of coffee.

By 6:45 Amon came to the door. She went out with him, with not so much as a hi or good morning.

Soon they were on the flight it Italy. Robin had to translate all the numbers, and words. Not to mention ordering all his diner, and meals. Finally after a long flight (sorry don't exactly feel like typing all of the details) they arrived in Italy.

Robin was greatly excited to be in her hometown. It was a little way there. And robin took up the advantage of talking to the locals to get updated. Of course Amon had absolutely no Idea what she was saying. For all he knew she could be saying that She hated the man she was with, but he sincerely hoped not.

After a little ways more (and one confusing conversation after another) they arrived in Robin Village.

Hoped you liked it! I will update soon!

If you want to see the dress that shes is wearing then go to my profile and click on the link to the pic

Thx!


End file.
